Terminó
by No Sounds
Summary: Se volvió demonio y realmente no importaba. Giyuu podría dar su vida por él si se lo pedía. Decir adiós es más difícil de lo que parece cuando no estás dispuesto a hablar.


Había salido todo terrible pero bien al final de cuentas.  
Desastrozo para la organización, demasiadas vidas perdidas, demasiados corazones rotos pero lo habían logrado.

Ahora que Muzan estaba derrotado y Tanjiro había conseguido curar a su hermana todo parecía que iba a ser perfecto. A grandes rasgos así lo era solo por el minúsculo detalle de la sangre de Muzan dentro de Tanjiro. El muchacho se adaptó, es decir, se convirtió en lo que juró destruir sumado a la última forma del Aliento Solar fue la causa de la caída del villano.  
No habían matado al demonio mayor, más bien lo tenían prisionero puesto que, al morir él morirían los demás demonios por su conexión también lo harían, así pues, para mantener vivo a Kamado le habían perdonado la vida a Kibutsuji... Por ahora.

Pero la medicina existe, ¿no? ¡Curó a Nezuko, curará a Tanjiro sin ninguna duda! No, así no funciona. El hermano mayor no es compatible.

—Nezuko, no llores. Cumplí con mi deber, te salvé —. Arrullaba Tanjiro con tristeza a su hermana quien se encontraba aferrada a su haori, buscando tranquilizarla. —El mantener vivo a Kibutsuji es de gran riesgo, podría fortalecerse y nosotros estamos muy débiles, si mi destino es morir para que él perezca está bien.  
Nezuko se separaba de hermano con pesadez para observar esos ojos tan diferentes a lo que alguna vez fueron pero que seguían irradiando amor y calidez. Lloraba con fuerza, como un bebé que tuvo una pesadilla y busca refugiarse en unos brazos amorosos. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? —¡Hermano, no puedes morir! ¡No te puedes suicidar! —Hablaba desesperada la chica.

—Tienes razón, aunque aún soy un cazador no puedo acabar con mi propia vida, alguien tendrá que hacerlo por mí —. Comenta con aparente tranquilidad para mirar fijamente a Nezuko quién a dejado de chillar para observarlo con sorpresa y miedo —Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme, Nezuko.

—¡No me pidas algo tan cruel! ¡Me niego a esto, hermano! Yo no podría... ¡No lo haré! —Concluye molesta separándose completamente del cuerpo del joven —Tendrás que vivir puesto que aquí nadie hará algo como eso, no a ti —. Sale de la habitación mientras que su largo cabello negro se agita violentamente, no sin antes levantar la espada del suelo para evitar alguna estupidez ajena. Sabe que Tanjiro no saldrá de allí puesto que no quiere ver a sus compañeros en su estado actual.

Nezuko camina con fuerza en sus zancadas hasta llegar dónde se encontraban los pilares sobrevivientes, sus amigos y Urokodaki-san quienes al verla llegar cargando con la espada se pusieron alerta —No se preocupen, se la he quitado a Tanjiro, tiene ideas suicidas que son mejor tomar en cuenta y prevenir —. Menciona con el semblante arrugado y tomando asiento junto a Kanao mientras le toma con fuerza de la mano—Él dice que si continuamos manteniendo vivo a Muzan por culpa suya él podría hacerse fuerte y atacar. Que prefiere que acabemos con su vida de una vez y sería mejor si lo matamos...

—¿Qué idiotez es esa? ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza Gonpachiro?

—¡Nezuko-chan! ¿Segura escuchaste bien? ¡Ese no es el Tanjiro que conozco!

Inosuke y Zenitsu desprendían incredulidad mientras que los demás presentes comenzaban a discutir entre ellos sobre la situación, ¿de verdad tenía razón en querer morir? Mitsuri lloraba en desesperación y Obanai la abrazaba con fuerza, Sanemi vociferaba ferozmente sobre la estupidez del muchacho con Uzui mientras que Gyoumei rezaba por el alma del susodicho. Separado del grupo, como era su costumbre, se encontraba Giyuu con la mirada cansada y las lágrimas picando por salir; el destino era injusto con él, primero su hermana, después su mejor amigo, sus compañeros y ahora el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil cómo para fallar en proteger a sus seres queridos?

Urokodaki-san se levantó de su lugar haciendo callar a la gente a su paso hasta llegar junto al muchacho del haori peculiar y estrechar su hombro con calidez —Si es el deseo de Kamado debemos respetarlo —. Sorprende a los jóvenes y comienza a recibir reclamos mientras siente a Tomioka tensarse bajo a su agarre. Habla por sobre todos de nueva cuenta —Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Tanjiro, desearía que hubiera otra manera de salvarlo pero no la hay. Ese chico ha sido muy valiente en cada decisión hasta el final y siempre se ha preocupado por los demás, lo menos que podemos hacer en este caso es otorgarle paz y descanso. Cumplir con su deseo y con la meta de los cazadores.

Giyuu se aparta toscamente del anciano y mira a su alrededor buscando la mirada de Nezuko. Los ojos azules llenos de rabia observan con impresión la expresión de la muchacha que no es más que una profunda tristeza y resignación. Es ahí cuando lo entiende, debe dejarlo ir.

—Sí, entiendo. No volveré a tener a mi familia a mi lado —. La voz de Nezuko se escucha como un susurro que estruja el corazón a más de uno. —Él dice que no es a capaz de suicidarse, que necesita a alguien que lo ayude, ¡y me niego profundamente a ser yo!

Agatsuma y Hashibara se ponen de pie permaneciendo rígidamente siendo el rubio en tomar la palabra —¡Yo también me niego a esto! ¡No utilizaré mi espada para cortar el cuello de mi amigo! — Las lágrimas fluian libremente causando un desastre en su rostro. Ahora es Inosuke quien expresa su pensar, quitándose su preciada cabeza de jabalí habló —No tengo la más mínima intención de participar en el asesinato, ni crean que haré algo así de estúpido—. Finaliza sumamente molesto tomando un lugar junto a Nezuko y mostrando apoyo a la chica. Afligida, Tsuyuri esconde su rostro entre sus manos dejando en claro que repudia la idea.

Los pilares se miran entre sí, buscan algún indicio de voluntad entre ellos. ¿Quién se atreverá a hacer esto? Ellos han matado muchos demonios, han escuchado y presenciado excepciones en los mismos pero esto es diferente. Se trata de Tanjiro Kamado, el chico con quien han peleado codo a codo. Su compañero, su amigo.

—El muchacho debe de vivir, conseguiremos una cura que sea efectiva en él y tendrá la extravagante vida que se merece —. De nueva cuenta, los jóvenes se enfrazcan en una discusión verbal que no los lleva a ninguna parte. Sakonji libera un ruido de molestia desde el fondo de su garganta que toma desprevenido a Giyuu.

Oh, pobre Giyuu Tomioka quién no puede querer sin perder nada. Tiene su corazón en la mano listo para estrujarlo hasta morir porque no cree poder resistir algo como lo que se avecinaba. Esto no es lo que él quería, él solamente añoraba una vida tranquila junto al pelirrojo donde nadie tuviera miedo en las noches, donde pudiera amanecer cada día de su vida al lado de Tanjiro sin ninguna preocupación más que la muerte que le alcanzaría dentro de muchos años. Qué estúpidos pensamientos fueron esos, ¿no? Esa no es la vida destinada para él y tal parece que la muerte tampoco lo quiere recoger aún.

El moreno sale de su ensoñación avanzando lentamente al lado de Sanemi quien calla al instante en que lo siente. —Tanjiro es claro con lo que quiere, no podemos simplemente ignorarlo —. Su voz se escuchaba horrible a los oídos ajenos, como un grito ahogado que busca desesperadamente salir de su interior.

—Escuchen todos, yo asumiré la responsabilidad del acto. Como su maestro seré yo la persona que le de fin a su vida —. Firmemente sentencia el mayor sin mostrar signos de debilidad. Nadie discute sobre el tema de nuevo.

Nezuko se encarga de explicar la decisión final a su hermano y concluyen que el final de su existencia llegaría al anochecer después de convivir una última vez con sus allegados.  
Así, Tanjiro sale de la habitación donde se había aislado para pasar el resto del día y la tarde junto a sus amigos.

Kanroji lo abraza y le canta dulcemente buscando mimarlo lo más que puede; platican sobre trivialidades y hacen planes de ir a visitar las aguas termales alguna vez aunque sea imposible.

Tengen se lo llevó a una habitación donde tendría varios cambios de ropa que sus esposas le habían conseguido; le arregló lo mejor que pudo, le cortó el cabello ahora largo que la transformación le había dado en su clásico peinado. Buscó una apariencia que le diera extravagancia y alegría. Con Shinazugawa solo cruzó un par de palabras de despedida y la promesa de saludar a Genya si lo llegara a ver.

Himejima lo llevó a orar al templo, rezaron por los que perdieron, las familias que se rompieron y los amores que no florecieron. Tanjiro rezó por los que dejaría en el mundo y por lo que depararía en un futuro, ¿podría alguien como él descansar en paz?

En cierto momento, no más de dos minutos, se cruzó con Urokodaki quien le pidió disculpas por lo que haría, Tanjiro no le otorgó su perdón porque no existía nada que perdonar. Le agredeció por cuidar de él y de su hermana, por enseñarle a todo lo que pudo sobre el arte de las espadas, por encaminarlo hacia la victoria, por ser su maestro.

En la Hacienda Mariposa la niñas no pararon de llorar, abrazarlo, besarlo y de darle ánimos de más; Kanao le dio las gracias por existir y le prometió que cuidaría a Nezuko, Aoi no podía sostenerlo la mirada sin llorar al menos un poco y Murata le juró que narraría su historia al mundo.  
Cuando se quedó solo, Zenitsu, su hermana e Inosuke entraron cargando incienso y tomaron asiento junto a su persona.

—Siendo sincero, creí que moriríamos todos a la vez —. Comentó Inosuke casualmente provocando una pequeña risa grupal. —¡También quería que viviéramos todos en las montañas, yo como su jefe!

—¿Por qué estás gritando? ¡Eres horrible, no eres mi jefe! — Reclama el rubio con molestia— ¡Dile algo Tanjiro!

—A mí también me hubiera gustado mucho eso, Inosuke—. La sonrisa que libera el Kamado mayor era preciosa, tan radiante y pura que detenía el tiempo y enmarcaba el rostro joven en su memoria. Zenitsu abrazó con desesperación al ahora demonio siendo seguido por Inosuke quienes lo terminaron tumbando al piso. La única mujer del grupo sonrió a la lejanía al ver a su queridísimo hermano siendo amado. Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y riendo, como si el final nunca fuera a llegar.  
Pero llegó y sólo pudieron despedirse en silencio a la entrada de la habitación entre promesas de reencontrarse en otra vida. Antes de que la muchacha desapareciera por el corredor, Tanjiro la retuvo procurando no lastimarla con su nueva fuerza.

—Nezuko, querida hermana, ahora te daré estos aretes como nuestro padre me los heredó esperando que se los pasara a mi primogénito pero sé que tú lo harás por todos nosotros —. Los movimientos eran ágiles al momento de desprender las cartas colgantes de sus orejas y entregándoselas a la chica de finos dedos. Los rosas ojos sólo contemplaban el regalo de su familiar, grabando sus manos en su memoria.

—Lo haré, los protegeré con mi vida, hermano mayor —. Sus cuerpos se juntan con gran amor fraternal incorruptible e inolvidable.

Cuando finalmente se marcha no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el último visitante del día se presenta ante él. Giyuu apaga las luces a su paso queriendo observar la belleza masculina del muchacho a la luz de la Luna. Finalmente se encuentra frente al demonio de puros ojos, alarga su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de piel tostada cubierta por la vibrante marca que se ha extendido por la mitad de su rostro. Tomioka tenía miedo de romperlo, que fuera una ilusión que su estropeada mente le hubiera creado en pos de cubrir su miseria.

Tanjiro avanza ante la sorpresa ajena y enreda sus brazos tras la nuca del más alto logrando abrazarlo gentilmente —Giyuu, estoy aquí. Estamos juntos esta noche —. El pilar rompió en un llanto silencioso estrechando el cuerpo contrario fuertemente sintiendo las piernas fallar y comenzando a deslizarse hacia el suelo. Los dos solos al fin compartiendo el amor que se tenían, queriendo unirse en un ser infinito e imperturbable. Se besaron una vez, dos, seis, diez hasta que perdieron la cuenta; apasionados, dulces, cortos o largos y amargos. No buscan nada más que permanecer en los brazos del contrario, ajenos a su entorno, a la realidad abrumadora en la cual viven.

Tanjiro inhala el dolor de Giyuu con cada respiración, le es amargo al gusto pero no quiere detenerse, quiere grabarse su aroma en la memoria como un recuerdo de lo que deja atrás. Los ojos azules ya no producen lágrimas pero quien pudiese verlos diría que algo se había roto dentro de ellos.

—No quiero que te vayas —. Finalmente expresa lo que había sentido todo el maldito día: una simple súplica egoísta.

La vida era mierda, así de sencillo. El hecho de que Tanjiro tuviera que morir de esa manera era una prueba de ello; Giyuu odiaba el no poder darle su vida, él no era tan importante. No era alguien que iluminaba la vida de las personas, su sonrisa no era mágica y sus abrazos no eran reconfortantes. Todo aquello era parte del encanto del muchacho pelirrojo y todo se perdería del mundo. No era justo para nadie.

—No me quiero ir... Tengo miedo —. La calmada voz del demonio resuena en los oídos ajenos mas no existe paz en sus palabras. —Giyuu, quiero pedirte un favor.

Tomioka se aparta lo suficiente para mirarle los ardientes ojos rojizos, no lo dice en voz alta pero las ganas de escuchar un favor como el huir y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos resuena en su cabeza como una esperanza.

—Haré lo que me pidas.

—Quiero que seas tú quien me mate —. El fino olfato capta horror. Realmente no esperaba menos, aún así le dolió ver como de a poco el moreno se apartaba de su lado hasta ponerse en pie.

—No.

—Giyuu, escuchame por favor...

—¡No me jodas! —Finalmente explota; ya no hay calma en su ser, ahora es un torrente de emociones que caen como el agua de una cascada. —Tanjiro, no me pidas esto. No podría, no soy tan fuerte, no.

El hombre delante suyo no es el pilar imperturbable y arisco que todos ven; Tomioka solía ser un humano roto pero que fue reconstruido en amor por Tanjiro. Como las vasijas rotas que se reparan en oro, eso era el amor del muchacho, oro puro que te recrea en algo majestuoso. Curioso que sea ahora él quien lo esté a punto de quebrar.  
Kamado avanza sobre sus inagotables pies para alargar una mano hacia su amado que lo mira con ira pero sabe bien que no es hacia su persona, sino hacia sus deseos.

—Me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera. Este es mi último deseo Giyuu, y el más egoísta me temo —. Se detiene al sentir como es nuevamente estrechado entre los fuertes brazos humanos. Toma aire y continúa con pesar —Urokodaki es un hombre muy viejo, tengo miedo de que el hacerlo lo lastime, tú sabes, lo último que queremos es que le pase algo a él. Giyuu, tú eres un gran hombre, eres fuerte y de gran corazón y te amo por permitirme formar parte de tu vida.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecerte el que aceptaras a este remedo...

—¡No digas eso! Mírame, tú eres una persona especial que siempre ha permanecido a pesar de la adversidad: eres el digno Pilar de Agua. Te pido que seas tú quien corte mi cuello y me lleve al descanso. Si muero por la mano del hombre a quien amo habré muerto feliz —. El ambiente era pesado y las cigarras se escuchaban desde las profundidades del jardín. La mirada azul solo captaba los rayos blancos de la Luna otorgándole luminidad al rostro más amable que su desgraciada vida le había permitido ver.

"Oh, Tsutako, lo hubieras adorado. Oh, Sabito, seguramente te hubiera caído bien."

—Escúchame de nuevo, no me sigas hasta que llegue tu momento. No te apresures ni practiques suicidio de alguna manera —. Advierte preocupado el demonio. Internamente, el espadachín mayor ve sus nuevos planes frustrados.  
Y al ver el pequeño resoplido que expulsa, Tanjiro ríe. Una risa burbujeante que embriaga a su amante que se pierde en el brillo de su ser.

Giyuu acomoda al joven en el futón, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y, aunque no fue bendecido con la talentosa nariz del pelirrojo, aspira el aroma a humo de carbón, a nieve y a bosque de glicinas. Huele a hogar.  
Permanecen enredados, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja casada durmiendo pacíficamente.

Pero la velada acaba más rápido de lo que quisieran. Un adiós amargo se asoma en los orbes que juntos pintarían el violeta más vibrante; deben acabar antes de que Sakonji asome su presencia en la habitación. Así pues, después de soltar un último rezo al aire, el sonido del metal corriendo fuera de la funda resuena con odio dentro de las paredes. Las hábiles manos tiemblan en terror olvidando la maestría que los años le habían otorgado. El golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho resuena en sus oídos, siente la sangre fluir por sus venas, no está listo.

—Giyuu recuerda, _calma_.

La calma.

En un soplo todo es como el agua de un estanque, tan armonioso y claro que no es natural. Observa al chico con el Sol en la sonrisa y se siente sucio.

_Aliento de Agua_

La mirada fija en la sonrisa que no se merecía pero que era solo de su propiedad; se pone en posición para la embestida.

_Quinta postura_

Sabe que Tanjiro conoce el movimiento que hará, aquél que es para una muerte indolora. Balancea su espada hasta el cuello que una vez besó.

_Lluvia tras la Sequía_

Es un corte limpio, como de costumbre. El sonido de algo pesado chocando contra la madera del piso es algo que Tomioka evita cubriendo sus oídos, soltando la katana con repulsión y caminando lo suficiente para pegarse a la pared cual niño que se comportó mal y merece un castigo.  
No lo soporta, su rostro se desfigura en los terribles sentimientos propios de su especie; se cubre en sus propias manos buscando abrigo, conteniendo las arcadas que su cuerpo producen. De repente lo escucha, como un susurro que le arrulla y evita su descenso hacia la Perdición.

"Te amo"

—Siempre te amaré, Tanjiro Kamado.

(...)

Cuando Urokodaki apareció su corazón cayó hacia su estómago. Su querido aprendiz estaba de rodillas sosteniendo el haori mientras se ahogaba en sollozos.  
Casi tropieza en su carrera para consolar a su casi hijo, llora con él buscando mostrar empatía.  
Pobre chico, se ha quedado sin amor.

No hay cuerpo que enterrar sin embargo la placa que colocan junto a la de los demás cazadores luce tan perfecta que no importa realmente que lo único que esté bajo tierra sea una simple tela de cuadros en verde y negro.

No se derraman lágrimas ni se liberan palabras de duelo. Permanecen en silencio intercambiando pensamientos silenciosos hasta que las personas abandonan el lugar. Nezuko voltea para mirar brevemente a quien sin duda fue el más amado.

Se agacha y barre los pocos pétalos de glicina que se empezaban a acumular cubriendo el nombre más importante que haya tenido el privilegio de mencionar. Los callos de sus dedos delinean cada marca sobre el metal lustrado y sonríe.

—Espérame, Tanjiro.

* * *

Ta-dá!

Es lo mejor que pude dar para esta pareja


End file.
